Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-8}{5r} - \dfrac{-3}{5r}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-8 - (-3)}{5r}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-5}{5r}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 5: $x = \dfrac{-1}{r}$